The Axis of Fate
by bushinguy
Summary: "Tell me, do you see me as a nobody?" "No. To me you're that one person truly worthy of my lifetime. The very weakness you see in yourself will be enough reason for the path I've chosen... And which human being doesn't have his own flaws? "
1. Chapter 1

Okay I've got bad news for all the nutjobs keeping an eye on Bushin Kaiden. Simply put I'm gonna put this on hold for now. It's not that much of a brain drain in the planning but rather, Capcom just chose to throw the shit when Seth Killian stated that the SF4 series will end at the Arcade Edition. Simply put nobody will know how the Vega revival debacle will turn out at least for the next couple of years or so. All because Oh-no wanted to turn his sights on the SF vs Tekken games. And that's given the fact that the official announcement only came out somwhere in the middle of the AE release. Fuck that stupid shit srsly. After AE managed to fix all that has been uber wrong in the SF4 and SSF4 (with the Ryu nerfing being that one best damn thing of them all), Oh-no just chose to shit on everything. So now while I'm stewing in front of my PC doing nothing, I've actually got a random inspiration. Which of course led to this current SF - King of Fighters crossover fic. Just to set the record straight, the timeline setting of this story will be post KOF XIII. On the SF front, everything will start from after the events of SF3: TS while the KOF side as you all can guess by now, will start off after the Ash saga in XIII. Everything will go by what I know on the official canon. Thank gawd for that heaven-sent gift called SNK Wiki. And yeah one last important note. All the names will go by the original Japanese format. :)

**X X X**

**The Axis of Fate**

**When Justice Has Reached It's End**

_Before the great ruler of the underworld, all couldn't stand before him. Smirking at the sight of the fallen, the dictator has decided that enough was enough. This group of pitiful worms has dared to go against him and now they have to pay the price. A military man bent on righting the wrongs done to him; a young Chinese girl who had just returned to the fold of law enforcement for the sake of her beliefs; one particular redhead bounded by her own duties towards her country and lastly but not the least, a ninja clad in red. _

"_Foolish humans... why is it that you all would rather struggle than to accept the truth before your eyes? The power which I wield... it has always been something that the likes of you won't be able to obtain, let alone defeat!" grinned the demon, "The name of Vega will forever consign you to the eternity of failure. Be glad that you all will die by my hands..."_

_Just as Vega has finished his words, the ninja slowly stood up. At first Vega was surprised as to how the person before him has managed to stand up despite the injuries. But no sooner this question was asked, he realized that the answer has always been there. The one ancient fighting art that he has always been wary of._

"_So this is Bushinryuu... most interesting," he growled, "I have always seen it's potential powers to be a threat, but never have I witnessed that this very power is capable of making a worm stand up from defeat. The duty of a Bushin ninja... has it always been the only way which you can survive?"_

_After a few moments of catching his breath, the ninja sent his adversary a piercing glare, but yet the emotions present was not of anger. There was nothing in those orbs, only that of an absolute nothingness. Understanding the real message behind the expression, Vega began to taunt the Japanese fighter._

"_Yes... living a life where nothing you do will reflect on what you truly wanted from the world. Tell me what do you have to gain from all these..."_

"_My mission here is very simple... I'm only here to buy 'that person' time. He is the Fool that Rose has spoken of. Even though the power of Bushinryuu is capable of bringing you down, it has never been something that can decide the fate of the world. As long as it is within human hands, nobody would be able to truly unleash the reality of that power. Vega... you have foresaken your own humanity rigth from the start. That's why you're able to wield such a power meant to surpass all that is capable by every single fighter. And this will be your downfall... the meaning behind the Fool's card, I truly understand now..."_

"_To destroy an existence beyond humanity, another power having the same, but yet conflicting nature must be required... such a delicious logic of paradox don't you think?" grinned Vega as he walked forward with an ominous air, "But yet don't you think we're much more similar rather than being different? The one woman you have sworn to protect has always been the very same person that you should love... but yet in the end you chose to end her very life. The battle to prove your own humanity ending in such a pathetic fashion... I will say that this is the best entertainment ever."_

"_Be quiet Vega..." whispered the ninja, "Your words have no meaning to what I've sworn to do. This will be my parting gift to 'her'... "_

_With that Guy prepared himself for his final throw of the dice. The ultimate ougi that has always defined what the rightful heir of Bushinryuu has to do at all costs. Indeed only by combining the joint positions of being the master of both the Ninpou and Ninjutsu clans could this very power be unlocked._

_Bushin Musou Renge..._

**X X X**

_Genoa, Italy_

Guy stood in front of the unnamed grave as the memories of the past assaulted his mind. Three years have passed ever since Vega attempted his comeback, only to be thwarted by the prophesied Fool. The man who used the very power belonging to himself to defeat this adversary. And with the result of the victory, he ended up renouncing that very power as well. The lone fighter Ryu who managed to tame the beast in him in order to secure the victory. Any average person would keep such a beast by his side upon it's awakening. But Ryu has always knew better, that absolute power corrupts absolutely. Gouki has embraced the very same logic without any doubt in his mind, but not everybody has the capability to admit it as the ultimate truth in humanity.

_Satsui no Hadou is not the answer... I've understood this logic a long time ago and I have never changed one single bit on this truth of my life..._

Guy smiled as he remembered the answer that Ryu gave him upon the question on why is it that he chose to foresake the very power that has chosen him right from the bat. Guy has never doubted his old friend in terms of mental fortitude. In fact by that point of time where Vega was gone for good, Ryu could have chose to accept that power without his mind running the risk of corruption. Once a fighter with honour, forever a person rooted in his own integrity. Ryu has always seen this very power as something he could do without and that was the very reason for the choice that has defined his future from there on.

"The difference between a human and a machine, such is the defining gap between me and Ryu... Vega might be right after all. The similarities are there. In the end, the only gulf separating us is the way which we lived our lives. Ryu has said that I will always be that very sky that he couldn't reach, but the truth has always been the direct opposite. He has lived a life he has truly wanted while my existence is nothing more than a symbol of duty..."

"Guy?"

Guy never bothered to turn back to face the speaker for he knew who was that very person. Standing up from a kneeling position, he proceed to leave, his athletic frame brushing past the young Japanese girl in her late teens holding a bunch of lilies. The girl could only bow her head as she headed towards the very same tomb. As she put the flowers before the tombstone, she smiled wistfully.

"You're pretty lucky there Rose... You've seen him going forward without stopping, but yet you managed to make him turn his face back. Even though he has that very choice to go back to Rena's side by the end of everything, he still chose to go the opposite way. For me, Guy will always be an unattainable dream. Such is the truth of Ibuki."

_Three months later..._

_Haku-san, Japan_

"Sensei... you have stated before that in order to progress, I must surpass everything before me... at first I believed that I've done so. You proved it to me via your death and by the end of one road, the true power of Bushinryuu has been revealed to me. That has marked the starting of a new chapter, but why is it that everything has gone back to square one? Back during the days of my reckless youth where the only reason to fight would be to merely survive?" whispered Guy as he remembered that one damning memory.

**X X X**

"_It's all over, Guy... either you deal the final hit or I will kill you on the spot... everything has been predestined where my life is concerned. 'That man' has taken total control now and the body isn't for me to command. But the Fool that you've known by now... you've fought him after our first meeting ever since all those years back. I don't know why you're able to read my mind at that very crucial moment, but now whatever I'm unable to do in the future, I'll leave it to your _hands_..."_

**X X X**

"It's not just some half-assed ability to read your mind you stupid gaijin kyonyu... you knew it all along, didn't you? That right from the very beginning, we have known each other... where and when I don't know, but the truth is definitely there..." commented Guy in an affirmative yet hurting tone as he departed from the crude tombstone.

"Sensei what would you say if you're seeing me in this state?" In response to these parting words, the wind could only caress the monument with the faded words engraved on the surface.

_Here lies the honour and life of the 38__th__ Master of Bushinryuu Ninjutsu. Zeku, beloved teacher and the last scion of the Ninjutsu clan._

**X X X**

Well erm I guess it's nothing much. iirc this starting chapter is only there to warm up my engine so as to speak since it's like N ages since I've started writing something decent. Hopefully you guys like it. :)

Also I need to give a major shoutout to Vasili. Granted that I dunno him personally, but at the very least he managed to compile all the canon stuff by the end of SF4. So quite obviously as I've stated above in the starting A/N. We won't be seeing any new SF games for quite some time. After all that Tekken cashcow is way too good to pass up in acommercial sense. That plus I'm not even sure if there's any future Capcom crew willing to take the job. Ono quite obviously has created a monster when the entire 2.5D graphics system was implemented. It's like the only best thing the future developers can do would be to maintain the nature and standard of the graphics. Which quite obviously is something Capcom will loathe to do if there's anything to go by via the different SF series. So does that mean that the entire Vega necro debacle will just stop here? Hopefully not. SF3 has dished out a stupid cliffhanger that the powers-that-be might not end up resolving, but yet at the very least I won't label Gill as a threat. Vega on the other hand... well we all know wtf he's gonna plan anyway. -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck fuckity fuck. That's all I can say for now after my stupid internet connection just chose to eat me up alive for the past few days without any apparent logic. Anyway due to this period of illogical stupidity where I can't fucking do any jack about it because of my own working hours, I just decided to devote my righteous anger into doing this second chapter. Actually I would call it a prologue part two since it's pretty much of an intro chapter just like Guy's part in the previous one. Anyway I don't want go further on any needless shit. Second focal character of the plot, which you all would have guessed the very identity by now. And one last thing: This chapter is fully charged with random crude humour relating to real life politics both in general and specific cases. That plus a dash of half assed British humour along the controversial standards done by Top Gear. This is not to say I'm a racist. Rather it's just jokes being cracked at the expense of the stereotypical image of certain nationalities. :D

**X X X**

**The Axis of Fate**

**Do You Really Believe In Angels?**

"_That's fucking bullshit. Where did you get that stupid idea?" growled a young Japanese boy whose choice of language was being a show of paradox in the face of his young age._

"_Well it's true!" exclaimed a little girl who looked three years younger at the very most, "Old gramps said there's such a thing as angels, so there must be some truth in it!"_

"_Seirah, can I call you a fucking retard for that? That old man is getting senile. Staying put at the orphanage has surely done his intelligence a whole load of good," sighed the boy with the biting nature of his sarcasm being apparent for all who had bothered to take note._

"_Well Hide did say that angels can't be seen..." protested Seirah, "But he will never lie! He said that in every human being lies a guardian angel! As long as that angel don't leave him, he will know it's existence is the absolute truth!"_

"_That Hideomi really needs some serious help," said the boy as he got up from the grassy patch, "Not my business anyway. Looking after that bloody old coot is your job after all... and yeah please tell your stupid kiddie bro not cry like that fucking canal last time round. You still remember that stupid flooding caused three weeks before, right?"_

_Upon seeing the boy's departing view, Seirah could only smile as she fixed her eyes onto her subject of scrutiny. Everybody saw Harada Daisuke as an extremely volatile individual for a thirteen year old punk, but she knew better that just like every kid in the orphanage, he deserved a shot at happiness. And above all, she would be the one who will accomplish that mission: to be his very own guardian angel._

_Yet this was the very last time she would see him again. Fate would always have the tendency to play people out in the most ironic fashion and for Seirah, the consequences would be nothing short of being catastrophic in nature. Angels and traitors... these would be the very things that she will loathe the most for the rest of her life..._

**X X X**

The loud ring tone of her pink handphone roused the sleeping beauty from her slumber. Yet it wasn't the alarm function being kicked into motion. It was her first day off from work and the hectic fighting from the past one week has prompted her top superior to give her two weeks of off days.

Cursing and swearing as she tousled her shoulder length auburn locks, the attractive frame of her athletic build rose up from the bed wearing nothing apart from a lacy black bra and a pair of tight fit denim jeans. Grabbing the cell phone placed at the bedside, she took a look at the screen in order to discern the number. And what she saw didn't bode well because...

_WHAT THE FUCK? Oh God please don't let this be another cock up from 'him'..._

**X X X**

"Erm sorry I'm here to bail out a suspect you've just nabbed. His name is K' Dash," sighed the girl as she approached the main counter.

"K' Dash?" asked the young clerk as his eyes ended up alternating between roaming at her and looking down at his file, "Err yeah, that bugger..."

Before he could finish his sentence though, a huge hand wrapped around the top of his head resulting in the horny lad sweating ridiculously fast while putting on an extremely comical expression.

"Erm Sir... this is the police station... please don't..."

"Oh don't worry!" beamed the huge man spotting prominent sideburns, "I won't try anything funny! In fact I'm saving your ass. Truth to be spoken you do know that guy I've just bailed out, right? Winner of four previous team format of The King of Fighters tournament. Do you think you will get away with trying to bang his hot elder sis?"

"Get the fuck out of my way Maxima," growled a pissed off youth with tanned skin and white hair as he appeared behind Maxima, "It doesn't matter whether I got bailed or not right now. That stupid Belgian has set off my fuse, so it doesn't really matter if I toast one more son of a bitch..."

"But K', that uncle never did anything!" protested a young girl with long white hair cascading down her back, "He only asked me for directions!"

"Directions going to where? I don't remember the whole lot of us going to the Night Safari before. And it's fucking twelve noon! The day that damn pseudo circus end up opening in the daytime is the very moment where I can envision PETA planting bombs all over this country... not that I care anyway..." bitched K' in a manner akin to a volcano about to erupt but yet not quite there. Maxima sighed as he knew his Aibou would end up creating more trouble than one person's worth again.

"Kula is a fighter! Kula don't need K' to fuss over her!" wailed the teenage girl as she stormed out of the main door.

"Oh shit... K' you better go after her. If there's anything that I wouldn't want to see, it would be the fact that this little tropical country would end up freezing over. I know that will give all the global warming conspiracy nuts the very ammo to laugh at their opponents, but seriously speaking Singapore ain't Singapore if this kind of crap happens," said Maxima in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't worry just leave it to me," sighed the remaining girl on the spot, "I know you very well K'. What kind of elder sis I will be if I can't even know my little bro?"

"Don't try to pull the older sis shit on me Whip," said K' in annoyance, "Last time I remember, you're still being my bitch for crying like a bloody waterfall. The Niagara Falls to be exact..."

Just as K' finished his grumbling, he ended up being floored by Whip with her heel planted firmly on his head and the neck being choked by her whip. Cracking a devious yet innocent smile, Whip just proceed to deliver her ultimatum.

"Dear dear little bro... if I remember correctly, _that _incident happened way too long ago. Exactly how many years, I don't know and neither do I want to. However, we're still little kids at that time right? You know the simple logic? Humans changed. I've changed, you've changed. That's the way things goes. Now be glad that I'm gonna clean up your shit. Just make sure not to make the situation any worse, okay?"

With those words, she released hold on K' as she strode confidently towards the exit. As she near the door, she turned to look at the duo for the one last final time before she went to look for her charge.

"I think you both still remember that nice big blue lollipop at the candy store, right? If we want our little sister to calm down, getting that one gift will be the best bet. You clowns get the drift, right?"

"Oh shit we're in for some really major whammy, " frowned K' as his slightly shakey tone betrayed his very fear in a comical way, "Maxima, do you still remember where that damned candy shop is?"

"Basement one in the Takashimaya mall. But we don't have to go that far..." grinned Maxima in a manner which quite obviously had K' wondering whether he should be relieved or just smash his partner in the face. As the huge cyborg fished out his cellphone to display the image stored, what greeted K's eyes were nothing short of an epic impact.

"This... am I seeing things?" asked K' in disbelief as his eyes bulged like that of a goldfish.

"Well unfortunately no. If we manage to blackmail her over this photo, we won't be doing her royal bidding anymore," smirked Maxima, "Don't underestimate my abilities to play punk with any given electronics. Been planning this for a _very long _time just to jailbreak. Never expected the results to be far beyond my expectations though..."

"Erm was that Photoshop-ed? No girl would sleep in her bra and jeans in a hotel..." commented the clerk as he looked over K's shoulder. A moment of silence ensued as a crow went flying by in the sky. Then all hell went loose.

"FUCK YOU BLOODY MOTHERFUCKER! THAT'S MY SIS IN THE BUFF! I'M GONNA TOAST YOUR DICK AND NOT JUST YOUR PANTS!"

**X X X**

"That's so mean of K'!" huffed Kula as she turned away from Whip, "I'm not going back. Kula's not going to say sorry!"

"Yes yes I know you're angry with him, but can just let big sister Seirah say something?" sighed Whip as she turned Kula around to face each other, "Have you ever wondered how similiar are the both of you? The very fear of losing someone precious isn't a matter to joke around with. I know that feeling very well and hence I can see the very shadow of this aspect in the two of you. More than any normal person, I believe the three of us will always have this phobia of letting go so as to speak. What K' did is unforgivable and no one should be above the law. But do you know that if you see K' walking into danger without knowing it, you will just react along the same manner?"

Upon those words, Kula could just remain silent. Knowing the meaning behind this reaction, Whip just smiled as she tousled Kula's white hair. Upon this gesture of sisterly love, Kula managed to lighten up. It has always been this way ever since that thrice damned war with NESTS has officially ended with Igniz's defeat in his airship. Even though the shadow of trauma still followed them, at the very least Kula has came off better out of the three. And it's all because of that one thing that reminded her of the betrayal all these years past.

"_Seirah do you believe in angels?"_

"_Why do you ask this question?"_

"_Well because you seems to hate them, but Kula thinks that they're not evil. Shingo says so himself as well!"_

"_That's because he's already gone beyond hope. Kula, there's no such thing as angels. That's all kiddie stuff that we will outgrow one way or another. That Shingo Yabuki really needs some education. Unfortunately I can't be bothered with that stupid task. That plus the little missie of Todohryuu will fixed him up good sooner rather than later anyway..."_

"_But I thought Kasumi hates him?"_

"_That's because she cares for him. Or rather it's her own way of telling that blockhead that she cares for him all the while."_

"_So that means she's Shingo's angel then!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Shingo says so. He assured me that K' will always be my guardian angel because the more he appear distant to Kula, the more certain that he will protect Kula forever!"_

"_Nonsense..."_

"_But Kula don't think this is nonsense! Hey Seirah... have you ever tried looking for your angel? I hope it won't be Ralf. He's so obnoxious. Kula don't like perverts who bare their bodies all day long!"_

"_Angel huh? I'm sorry Kula. Big sister Seirah has never wanted one. If that means I won't be able to join everybody in heaven, then so be it..."_

**X X X**

"Come on K', just calm the fuck down!" said Maxima in exasperation, "We're really lucky that this Malay idiot got the receiving end instead of the two of us. That plus it's really miraculous that you've yet to start pummelling him because once you get started, you can't stop. I know you bloody well. Or rather the timing of his boss arriving is uber-god-sent. Pretty much ironic that his entire family are our fans though. Makes all the past struggles against NESTS while being labelled as terrorists feeling somewhat surreal. And the best thing is that we all can bail out by signing autographs. I think the whole Belgian case might end up the same way as well."

"I'm not gonna bank on what-ifs," growled K', "Something about that creepy old man makes my blood boil..."

"Well that's because he's really a pedo," replied Maxima in an off hand manner.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" K' freaked out at that thrice damned revelation.

"Jeez just calm down Aibou! Let me state the facts first!"

"Okay just shoot. If I'm not happy with what you've said, I'm gonna roast his balls and feed them to the pitbulls living next to our apartment just to shut them up." snarled K' as he began to contemplate whether medium rare or well done would be the better choice.

"Okay I'm not gonna go all too lengthy on it. Simply put he's a convicted felon on the run. It's like he's undergone plastic surgery, but the Interpol has just gotten wind of his current status. Meaning it's only a matter of time before the arrest warrant will be out. So if we are to just mess this fucker up a bit, then we might really end up having a good citizens award at the very least. Quite obviously anything GBH and beyond is out of question."

"Reminds me of that stupid Belgian archbishop scandal. That damn rehaul of the Constitution in Belgium was a bloody long coming. Stupid shit called statute of limitations..."

"Actually the person in question was that bastard. Simply put it's very likely that the ball will be in Singapore's court. Meaning once being caught, it will be a trial here in the Supreme Court. On paper extradition would be the best option, but now that the Belgian parliament has been ruled by the moderate conservatives since the last elections, the bigwigs won't be that stupid to incur the wrath of the mass majority. It's gonna be a major slap in the face for the Roman Catholic Church after all those years of that bloody pedo staying out of the law."

"Political trade off for the motherfucking lose," replied K' darkly, "Heard all sorts of media reports. Everything just points to the fact that Belgians being stereotyped as pedos has been finally justified."

"Please don't do the Top Gear shit," sighed Maxima in a resigned manner, "You're not cut out for British humor. If you want to press home the xenophobic button, you might as well say that Malays are horny by nature, which is quite obviously so wrong. I'll have to be fair though in saying that I still have the right to reserve my judgment on the French end of the male gender."

"Yeah that one night in Paris," snorted K' in good humour, something that has been really rare in his character, "That bloody pompous son of a political big fuck really got it coming. I heard that after our resident dominatrix laid the smackdown on him, he actually swore off the tits and pussy for three months straight. I'm not sure if he will turn gay though."

"Trauma don't have any shit to do with sexual orientation," laughed Maxima, "Remember everybody saying that this kind of stuff is in the genes?"

"Then what's your take on that?" smirked K'.

"Sorry no comments. I don't want to end up being a figure of hate on either end. I'm surely no homophobic, but I'm bloody straight as well. Might not be a bad thing though if I can shaft the flag pole up the ass of a certain religious fanatic in the land of Uncle Sam. Getting away scot free on the counts of the First Amendment... well I guess I can pretty much do the same in drawing up a satirical art. Well you know on how he's gonna try bailing away solo from a certain hurricane disaster with all his flock bawling for help without any avail."

Upon Maxima's show of crude humor, both of them could only laugh out loud.

"Shit this is getting crazy. I feel that I'm going out of character," grinned K', "Still remember that news on the Ultraman comic shit last year or so drawn by some random Malaysian tabloid artist.

"Me too," smiled back his comrade, "I don't crack jokes that often."

"I think the two of you have totally forgotten what I've said, right?" chimed the sweet voice dripping with unpredictability.

_Oh shit..._

**X X X**

"Wait a sec! So you're saying that you've bought the lollipop?" asked K' in an incredulous tone.

"Well yes. The two of you are way too slow, so I decided to foot the bill first. I think like... maybe fifty Singapore dollars?" smiled Whip as she sipped her iced coffee.

"Err wait a sec... fifty bucks for a sweet? Are you talking about the Japanese Yen? Or is it the Indonesian currency?" asked Maxima in a baffled tone, "I remember the Yen rates going up and the Rupiah going the opposite for quite some time if my memory is correct though..."

"Yes it's fifty Singapore dollars. Not Rupiah, the Malaysian Ringgit or just about any other South East Asian currencies. So I'm gonna put this on IOU. Just remember to return the money once we touch down back home," upon finishing those words, Whip focused her attention on K' where she would start her lecture, "That plus K' you will end up owing me an additional thousand greenback bucks since it's still the universal currency in use. You know the stunt you pulled off last night when you short circuited the entire hotel. Even though most of the electricity was restored, part of the airconditiong was still in need of repair all the way until this afternoon where I was already at the police station. That's why I have to sleep in my undies upon returning back after chilling out at the bar. Please grow up. You can't afford to throw tantrums left and right just because a random drunk ended up on the doorstep asking how much would Kula charge for a night... Seriously speaking the fact that it's only a short circuit instead of an all out firestorm was nothing short of a miracle given your insanely short fuse. And you'll have to thank Maxima for covering up your ass so as to speak."

"Yeah I know I know. And I also knew pretty much damn well that he's a Belgian," complained K' with a sigh as one single train of thought coursed through his mind.

_Fucking hell. That dominatrix is in some serious need of a guardian angel watching over her. I can bloody swear it on my flames..._

**X X X**

"_Well it seems that the fun is about to start huh? A few idiots acting out of themselves plus some others reliving their screwed up moments... so when can I bail out?"_

"_Relax my friend. Patience is a virtue of the highest order..."_

"_Unfortunately I'm not about to do the bidding of some fake god wanting to be the real deal you know... it has been a case of Au revoir ever since you've forsaken your blade... seriously speaking I think you're far worse than my long gone Ancestor and that says a lot."_

"_And that's exactly why you've got that second chance at real freedom is it not? To live with that one pride called truly human... unless that has never been your goal in getting back at Saiki successfully... Ash Crimson..."_

"_Totsuka no Tsurugi... now that's one hell of a challenging shit. After all I don't remember having the capacity to steal it without fucking myself up big time... and to think that it's in the body of some random Japanese mucking around all over the world..."_

**X X X**

Okay so this chapter ends here now. Seriously speaking I feel that this is my best chapter for quite some time as story writer. At the very least I've fekt that the dialogue isn't that extensive compared to whatever I've written in the past N months. But then again that's not saying a lot due to my tendency in heavy reliance on character dialogue. -.- And lastly if I made K' and Kula's random outbursts out of character, I apologize. It's like something that I'd expect from them on the basis of individual interaction rather than overall personality. Whip being that dominant bitch was due to what Maxima has said in the K' Team storyline in the 2003 edition. Of course I won't be surprised if she actually got a maternal side in the canon since I really do have that impression of that attitude whenever I saw her win quotes against Kula in 2001 and 2002 at the very least. Maxima is a real blank job as in I dunno what he's really like in a detailed sense. In fact I've discovered that certain characters do have a weak definitive trait in their personalities within the KOF canon unlike Capcom, who at least managed to give that one respective definition to every playable cast.

And lastly I know the Ultraman joke here would have made you all lost. Simply put it revolved around a certain political comic art in a Malaysian major paper where Ultraman was running away from a tsunami. That was actually a joke backfired in reference to the recent Kanto earthquake in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm right now really strung up over all the auditors coming to my workplace this week. Seems that putting up the second chapter didn't have the desire effect. -.- Anyway this chappie is what I'll call a blast back to the past. Only catch is that all the random jumpbacks might be much more recent than you guys might think. ;)

**X X X**

**The Axis of Fate**

**Everything Starts in Myanmar**

"Eh this sucks," sighed a muscular dark haired man in his near forties as he took a swig of his stout, "Why is it that Whippy always gets the good deal? For fuck's sake I'm the one doing all the attrition work back there in that stupid jungle shit hole!"

"Actually I was also backing you up Colonel at that time," smiled a blonde male with a similar physique, "Truth to be spoken if I remember correctly, our role was meant to be a foil in order for the covert unit to go straight for the jugular. And I'll have to say it's pretty much simple, yet effective. Commander seems to be pretty much impressed with all that recently improved technology coming from the CIA."

"I hope it's not because of some redhead's fake tits."

"There you go again, Ralf. I know things have gone a bit heaty between you and Muchiko, but seriously if I want to be fair, you shouldn't be that childish just because of that incident. We all know what kind of man is our Commander."

"Clark you know one thing?" replied Ralf, "You should get your facts right on that first sentence. How am I supposed to know Whippy's not a lesbo where in fact she ended up going out with one?"

"And why is it you're so concerned about Muchiko's sexuality unless you're feeling like a pedo right from the start?" smirked Clark. A brief silence coursed through the air before the two comrades in arms broke out laughing.

"Fuck you Clark. You know my character," grinned Ralf, "I don't actually remember myself being born a Belgian."

"And fuck you as well Ralf for that stupid shit of trying to play Rambo during the climax of that mission," smiled Clark, "The last time I heard, the franchise has gone dead. No news on any latest movie with the only closest thing being that shitty arcade shooter done by Sega a few years back. But enough of the jokes. Truth to be spoken we'll have to give credit to Muchiko. If I remember correctly, she nearly got herself killed after trying to protect those innocent children holed up by that batshit crazy dictator. In fact it's a real miracle that she survived you know. That is unless the powers that be has decided to give us another Jeanne d' Arc. And even then, we all know how she died."

"But there's one thing that bugs me Clark," frowned Ralf out of the sudden, "Given the nature of the explosives involved, it would be really hard for Whippy to escape in one piece. It's not just the amount of power, but above all, the area of effect covered. It's like either the kids would be saved or her getting away cleanly. No option three in trying to make the best out of both worlds. That's for sure..."

Upon Ralf's words, Clark could only remain silent as that very fateful meeting at the jungle outskirts played out in his mind like a looped video.

**X X X**

"_I don't remember Japan having anything to do with this one," said Clark as his fighting state was nearing it's limits, "Unless you want to tell me that you're from the CIA side."_

_Upon the mercenary's question, the red clad youth displayed no hints of his actual intentions. After a prolonged silence of eye contact, the ninja walked forward. Clark tensed up expecting a straight out fight. Yet within that one single split second, the Japanese managed to brush past his counterpart despite the fact that he has just only made a couple of casual steps during the startup._

"_I believe she's one of your own," whispered the young man as he disappeared in the wind, "Take care of her, for I can only do this much. I've got other priorities right now. I can only say she's really lucky that this act doesn't actually obstruct my objective right from the beginning..."_

_Clark could only remain silent as he try to make sense of what is going on. The nature of his movements and the manner which he could easily defend himself from Clark's attacks despite the apparent handicap caused by cradling Whip's unconscious form with both hands. And above all, there's no way he could discern the other party's character despite his long years as a soldier in battle._

"_That bastard... I truly hope I don't end up crossing his path again. What in the blue fuck he is by the way? I doubt he's even human..." whispered Clark._

**X X X**

"Well it's pretty much ass backwards isn't it?" asked an attractive redhead with her cleavage being clearly visible, "All those stupid talk on formalities are starting to bore me. Same old thing year in year out... if not for the attractive pay, I would have rage-quitthe job."

"I remember you've got a kid," replied her sole counterpart, a middle aged man with a single eye patch as he sipped his iced coffee, "Don't you think your words is pretty much inappropriate especially given your status as a single mother?"

"You don't have to worry about Lauren, Commander Heidern," laughed the sex bomb, "Lauren is old enough to know stuff that shouldn't be known by children her age. I always make it a point not let her know unneeded stuff, but it could be very likely that her intellect is pretty much advanced for an elementary school kid."

"Well it's not everyday that I can end up chatting with the younger generation, so let's not beat around the bush," said Heidern, "I just need to know one very simple question: Why is it that the CIA never informed me about the nature of your reinforcements when we attempted to assasinate the head of the Myanmar government, Agent Viper?"

"Hm, it seems that you're not too happy with our rearrangements, but I can tell you one very simple fact," said Agent Viper, "And that is given my own experience as a fighter, I believe that I've done my best recommendation for the job. And of course my bosses trust in my judgment as well. That's all that matters isn't it?"

"Not really," growled Heidern, "The two idiots nearly scuppered our plans. One of my most able subordinates nearly got herself killed and I've yet to know the reason why. She's knocked out at that point of time and Lieutenant Clark Still was the only person there to save her. Even then, there's no way I can discern what's going on since Lieutenant Clark was only present after the cock up has been done."

"Then did you ask your female underling on what happened prior to being knocked out?"

"I'm afraid no," sighed Heidern in a resigned manner, "I tried to conduct an independant inquest, but due to the fact that there's no eye witnesses nearby, there's nothing that can be done here. And because I know Whip very well, therefore I understand more than anybody else that she's not some random rash soldier we all are used to seeing on TV. Because such people will never last a second in any war. All the Rambo media are nothing but romanticized lies."

"Well since this is getting nowhere, I suggest we drop the talk for good," smiled Agent Viper as she left her seat, "Please help me foot the bill will you? Despite being soldier, you're pretty much a gentleman. Or should I say this should be what a real military man should be like. You've got your side of the story and I've got my own as well. We can go on and on until the cow comes home, but there's no way anything can be done under this scenario. And one last thing: I'd prefer you to call me Crimson Viper. It sounds way better and sexier. That plus you should have known by now that this is my full code name in the CIA."

"Well she did have a gifted tongue apart from a shrewd mind," sighed Heidern, "How in the blue hell I've managed to miss out such a talent is beyond me. But then again with Leona and Whip on board, the atmosphere has already gone pretty much hormonally charged. Nah fuck it Heidern. Just fuck the idea..."

**X X X**

"So I guess things are going well here?" asked Kula enthusiastically as the girl in the laptop screen nodded excitedly.

"Wow that's great then! I actually feared for the worst after K' spooked me with stupid stories," squealed Kula with a mix of relief and joy, "Well I'm gonna let Seirah know about it. K' is still so mean after all those years. Seirah should just teach him a lesson!"

"Well actually the rebuilding won't be that successful if not for some anonymous donor. I can't believe it when our orphanage ended up getting a monthly amount of fifty US grand!" mused the Burmese girl.

"Eh anonymous? Wow I envy you Aung! If have such a generous donor, Kula won't have to worry about candy and sorbet!" gasped the white haired teen.

"Well there's such a thing called a sugar daddy, Kula... and you won't want to know what that really means..."

"Eh Seirah! You're here!" exclaimed Kula in delight, "Kula thought it's K'!"

"Well I don't remember switching bodies with my little bro," winked Whip, "Now if you excuse me, I'll have to ask some really personal questions to little Aung."

"Kula knows! Kula will scoot off now!" replied Kula in an hyper tone, "Kula's gonna look for K' now!"

"Wow that K' must have been a good man to make Kula like him!" mused Aung as she looked at Kula's running form out of the door.

"Well that depends on how you defined good," sighed Whip with a smile, "He does swear a lot, smoked a lot... well you know things like that. Pretty much of a punk if you ask me."

"A good punk then?" gasped Aung, "Is that possible?"

"Forget it Aung," replied Whip in a good humoured manner, "Girls your age shouldn't think too much about boys. But enough of the talk. Have the principal discovered the source of the donation?"

"Well no. The money was sent via anonymous mail. It's really hard to track the whole thing. Big Thai said that we don't have the neccessary technology to track down the person..."

"Big Thai... that's a pretty good nickname and an apt one for that baldie," giggled Whip, "Based on his physique alone, I guess he will be a worthy match for my two top comrades in arms. Wait scratch that... maybe he can beat them on a one on one... I remember all the talk about Muay Thai fighters being extremely scary opponents upon perfecting their art. But I don't actually regard that stupid Japper as such an example anyway... anyway thanks Aung for the update... or rather the lack of it."

**X X X**

_Yangon, Myanmar_

"Well I guess everybody got his own style of humor," smiled the bald giant as he placed a loving hand on Aung's head, "You don't have to take it too hard you know..."

"I'm not taking it too hard Big That," beamed Aung, "But I just feel that the way she joked arouns is pretty wierd and funny."

"Well you said 'funny'. That's the key word and this fact alone would be enough."

"Well you still haven't told us your name! You can't expect us to call you Big Thai throughout your entire life, right?"

"Well unfortunately certain Muay Thai champs don't like to flaunt their fame. In fact thos who did are nothing more than fools. I'd be content to hear all of you calling me this fun nickname."

"But what about that weird big brother?"

"Huh?"

"Well you know when Muchiko was knocked out by that sneaky baddie, that heroic person who came to our rescue... I heard all sorts of stuff about Japanese history recently. Is he a ninja? I mean not only did he knock out all the evil soldiers, he actually managed to get us out of danger! If he's not a ninja, then who else should it be? Although I've never heard of ninjas wearing red or cool shoes... but why is it that he's always so grumpy? I mean he's really handsome... hey wait! Maybe Muchiko can change him! You know love can always change a person you know! TV always shows that!"

The bald giant gave a humourous snort as he tried to calm an excitable Aung down. Lifting her up with a single arm, his smiling face went within near contact with her. The show of fatherly affection served to make Aung giggle as always after which he just proceed to hoist her onto his shoulders.

"Taking a walk around the orphanage again?" winked Sagat.

"Yay! Everybody is gonna envy Aung!" cheered the girl as she began her parade.

**X X X**

_Mikeman Inc, Metro City_

"Oh god this is way too over the top," gaped a heavily built young man.

"Yeah that's for bloody sure..." replied another similarly built lad.

"RARRRGGGHHHH!"

"WOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

"COME ON HUGO! WHOOP HIS ASS! IT'S HIGH TIME YOU DO THAT!"

"Man that shemale's at it again," sighed a taller built person amongst his peers.

'SHEMALE? WHO'S THE SHEMALE?" screeched a pissed off girl dressed in a skimpy fashion completed with long pink hair.

"Well Poison sounds like a gay name... or is it supposed to be a tranny's name?" Upon the crude joke, everybody erupted into laughter as Poison was on the verge of being a living pink human bomb. Before the nuclear bomb could detonate though, the loud ringing of a nearby office phone resounded throughout the training ring.

"Oh screw it Hugo," sighed a towering muscleman spotting a thick brown moustache and ponytail with the same colour tied at neck level, "I know who is the caller whenever the phone ended up bitching..."

"Go ahead Haggar," smiled a dark haired giant dressed in pink, "I swear that one day, we will see for ourselves who is the strongest wrestler. Before then, it's an utter neccessity that we should join hands. Or rather our deserved fame."

"Hello this is Mike Haggar, president of the world and protector of justice," said Haggar who was smiling despite his desired fight with his pseudo-partner cum rival being interrupted halfway.

"It's me Sagat, you still remember me right?"

"Yeah I know. So how's that little orphanage over there in Burma?" smiled the big man, "I hope that fifty grand helps."

"All thanks to you, the kids are able to have a good roof over their heads plus a decent healthcare and education as well. But I've got some news for you. I don't know if you'll like it."

"Just shoot bald Thai."

"You son of a bitch. Anyway it seems that there'sa particular female soldier who is very interested to know where that money came from. I tried to cover your ass with high success, but if this goes on, I'm not too sure if the cover will be blown..."

"Well it's not that much of a trouble if the shit stops at me, but if she somehow tracks 'him' down as a result, then... well we both know what he's like in general. Little bugger has never let his emotions show to others ever since all those years back starting from that S.O.B's fall into the slammer."

"It's not a good way to called your what-if son-in-law. But then again we only got to know each other via that little bugger you've spoken of, so let's rest at that. I'm not too sure what will happen if that soldier girl manage to flush 'him' out. I've actually heard rumours that he has actually saved her life during the assassination mission in Myanmar."

"Well then we should just trust him then. After all it's Guy we're talking about. By the way it seems that we've got our own interpretations on how that damned country should be named."

Upon the exchange of humour, both parties laughed out loud. However there was no indication of mirth in their tone. And it's all because of one common thought.

_What the fuck are you thinking? You might have remained the same on the outside, but in reality it seems that you've changed... Guy_

**X X X**

Bzt. I could have gone further on this chapter. Unfortunately I'm down with fever right now and I might apply for medical leave tomorrow depending on the situation tomorrow. x.x So yes no Guy in this chap. Only a little Whip plus a mish mash of Sagat and Haggar plus our fave macho Ikari duo. And I know I lied. There's not much of a jumpback into the past. Sorry to all those who have been had. -.- And why is it that I feel like a pedo shipper during Sagat's part with Aung? Srsly speaking I'm actually gunning for an intimate father-children relationship for that part, it seems that I've shot myself on the foot. But given the fact that I dunno what to do as a better alternative, so here you have it: a perfectly harmless scene full of unintentional innuendo. Now that I've said that, I know that I've made the very same cock up in this area like what has been done by Mori (if my memory is correct. At least he wrote the first one. -.-) in the second official BlazBlue novel. Forgot the title, but remember that Terumi/Hazama was the main character compared to the first novel which has Ragna as the main. And now that thrice damned exchange between Hazama and Jyuubei's bro (forgot his name, sorry. -.-) in the aforementioned second novel just keeps on looping in my mind. ARGH THE GAYNESS OF HOMOSEXUALITY! In case you guys still can't get it, the last statement is meant as a sarcasm towards all the homophobics. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. It's been a real major time gap since I've updated this one again. Anyway due to my current work commitments plus my additional priorities for Fiction Press, updates for this one might be really sporadic in nature. Just to put out a brief summary:

Everything started with Guy's final battle with Vega (aka Bison in the US localization) via flashback format. After all the random musings, we jumped straight to Whip's POV with a dash of other characters. Apparently during a certain assassination mission in Myanmar, Guy entered the fray with him rescuing Whip towards the end. Needless to say everybody involved beforehand went wtf be it those who know him or not.

And now we're gonna jump straight into other characters' POV. Most notably a certain jailbird plus that one icon redefining cold beauty. ;)

**X X X**

**The Axis of Fate**

**Comrades: That Unpredictable Bastard**

"_Wait a sec! You're serious on that?" asked Haggar as his eyes widened with disbelief, "That's your chance in getting bailed out of jail under legit grounds!"_

"_Yeah I know what you're trying to say, old man," replied a disheveled blonde youth as he gave out a yawn, "But get this right: The reason why I agreed to that commando job at Myanmar was just that, fighting for shit and giggles as you would always like to put it."_

"_Fuck it Cody," snarled Haggar as his expression barely veiled the inevitable moment of snapping, "That's not what Guy said. By going forth into the jungles with him, the exchange condition would be an immediate release from jail!"_

"_Well that's part of the terms alright," said Cody as his blue orbs hardened briefly in reply to that statement, "But you've overestimated him. What he said was nothing more than an option where I still reserve the freedom to reject. I knew what I'm prepared to do and this fact has not been lost on him. Apparently you didn't know how fucked up he has gotten ever since that debacle with Shadowloo."_

**X X X**

_Metro City Prison_

"Oh God not again," groaned the warden chief, "I swear that this is the N time that he has done that jailbreak stunt. That's a maximum security cell for fuck's sake! There goes the taxpayers' money again..."

"So what we're gonna do now boss?" asked his follower, "The mayor himself won't have any issues for sure, but shit's gonna happen once we start doing the annual financial report. The prez won't be happy here..."

"Yeah I know!" screamed the head in frustration, "It's been going on for the past couple of years! State funding is gonna get cut sooner rather later and it's the ENTIRE city, not just here!"

"Hey boss," said another of the underlings as he kept his eyes glued onto his iPhone, "Latest e-news: Reported bashing of hate crimes felons in the act. Anti-LGBT bigots busted in the act. Or so says the headlines..."

Upon the latest revelation, the warden chief could only invoke one single thought.

_Fuck that shithead... Hero of Metro City my ass!_

**X X X**

"Pop goes the weasel..." whistled the bulky fugitive clad in white and blue stripes completed with handcuffs as he left his victims in a crumpled heap, "Pretty much amazing that I'm feeling like a defender of LGBT rights during that brief moment..."

As he neared the alley exit, a hulking middle aged man stood before him. Without any indications of acknowledging his presence, Cody Travers brushed past the other party while flipping the bird in a nonchalant manner. Mike Haggar sighed as he understood the meaning behind such a gesture. As a parting shot towards that one person who could have been his son in law, Haggar exclaimed those very words.

"Cody you bastard! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you or Guy, but you better find a girlfriend before hitting the crash and burn status! And tell Guy that Maki is right now after his ass as well! No bloody innuendo intended due to Rena still waiting like an idiot, so don't stir any shit up on this front!"

"Man still as bothersome ever," sighed Cody with a wry smile as he scratched the back of his head, "Not gonna get laid where I myself is concerned, but for Guy... why is it that I'm feeling that interesting times are at hand? Those crazy moments over there in Myanmar was surely a blast from the past."

"_Well let's get this clear, Guy. The fact that I'm wiling to play along doesn't mean that I'm gonna end up choosing the bail out option as that reward."_

"_Well I never said anything about you choosing that path Cody. But Haggar is really gonna rage big time sooner or later. I'm not too sure if he would end up getting the wrong idea once I tell him the conditions of the deal with the CIA."_

"_Will it be that bad?"_

"_Apparently I can see that he has detected what one would term a hundred and eighty degree change. But then again I don't have to account myself for everyone in the world."_

"_Well we both knew what the fuck went wrong with you all those years. It's just that..."_

"_Just what Cody?"_

"_Nah screw it. Shit is pointless anyway given how things have turned out..."_

**X X X**

"_And now for the latest news headlines..."_

"Hey that chick looks uber hot!" commented Ralf off handedly, "Is she an Arab? Never imagined seeing one as a news anchor..."

"Well yeah I guess so," replied Clark as he downed his third mug of stout, "The American Dream remember?"

"I call it a bloody free for all," muttered Ralf darkly.

"Why you're so pissed off at the mention of this term?" questioned Clark even though he knew why his best pal's mood was suddenly darkened.

"Clark please don't test my patience..." sighed Ralf as he downed the remaining two thirds of his stout, "I know you want me to out my anger so that I won't go batshit crazy due to all that pent up rage, but..."

Before Ralf could finish his statement though, his cell phone rang. The number being indicated on the screen though was nothing less than nerve wrecking. And it's all because of the contact being indicated was that of Heidern's...

**X X X**

"Well why give that dirty look?" grinned Cody in a excited manner as he faced off against an attractive girl whose capability in fighting far exceeded his expectations. Upon his question, the blue haired hair chick just remained stoic without any verbal response. Sighing in resignation, Cody only replied to this very reaction via that one thing he has always done best. Fighting.

_Zonk Knuckle!_

With a swiftly executed movement, Cody managed to closed down the distance and deliver a devastating punch within one single instance. Any lesser opponent would have been caught with his pants down resulting into a straight out knock out. But not for his composed opponent as she managed to back stepped into safety just as the hit was about to connect. Taking advantage of the resultant lag due to the massive momentum, she dashed forward and delivered a single bare handed slash that managed to open up a wound on Cody that could have any normal human being down for the count straightaway. But yet Cody could only grin in response as to the girl's inner shock, not only did he never retreat back, he even managed to take the hit without any show of pain.

_Criminal Upper!_

With a single upward punch, a vortex of energy erupted upwards from the ground as the blue haired girl got caught up into the air as a result. The damage took the wind out of her as Cody followed up the attack with a single mid level kick that took her cleanly as she was descending downwards. The girl wasn't fazed by the double whammy though as she managed to recover in time. However such a show of fortitude had it's own price, for the impact of the kick had her being rammed against the alley wall beforehand. Trying to catch her breath while reorganizing her strategy, the escaped felon before her just stood on the spot while casting an amused look at her.

Leona Heidern was never one to be trifled with right from the start. Ever since the very tragedy that has forced her onto the path of battlefield, she had never back down from any challenger before her. For the only enemy she could only fear was that of herself. But this unruly blonde before her was a totally different deal. Seing his non-chalant attitude towards her at this very moment only served to make her flare up. In a very real sense, she felt that he was mocking everything that has defined her life. Of course there was no way he could have known her life, but yet yet she couldn't shake off this very false feeling of being belittled.

"Hey pretty gal," called out Cody, "You know one thing? You don't look too well here. Why not we call it a day? I'd hate to play out a half assed fight, but truth to be spoken you'e not that much of a cool beauty at this very moment. I missed that cold look you've displayed up until just now you know..."

Upon his words Leona could only remain silent. If she was to be goaded into action, her opponent would have won. As the mantra of combat goes, those who let their emotions rule their heads would rarely survive in a fight. But yet why was it that she felt that the muscular man before her would never take such an advantage? Somehow or another, she wanted to ask him straightaway, but yet there's no way such an individual could be trusted. In fact ever since she was betrayed by her own accursed lineage during all those years back, she began to create an emotionless facade no different from a robot. She has seen herself as a weapon to protect whatever she has valued. The comrades in the Ikari Warriors especially the only person she could call father ever since that trauma which began her journey. Then there were the trio who understands her more than the rest of the organization: Clark, Ralf and...

_Then it came. Her mind started to wreck havoc onto her soul. All the memories which she tried shutting down from her mind had resurfaced altogether. She could see herself mauling Ralf and Clark on more than one occasion. Then there was that thrice cursed event which had condemned what should be rightfully hers. All the hopes of happiness and bliss with her family and friends... a life of joy and giggles... all had evaporated with the blood on her hands... but yet the voice of a young boy whom she had never heard before in her entire life somehow managed to resonate in her ears..._

"_SHIT! WE GOT BUSTED! THAT SON OF A MOTHERFUCKER ACTUALLY LOOSED THOSE DOGS ON US!"_

**X X X**

_Metro City General Hospital, Ward 55B_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" roared Ralf in disbelief and anger, "Look you gotta be kidding me... it's a Grand Saber for fuck's sake! So you're saying that this little S.O.B actually took that hit full force without flinching?"

"Calm down there Ralf," said Clark as he tried to placate his best friend, "Look that bugger has gone back into jail, so no point getting angry!"

"The reason why I'm getting pissed is very simple," replied Ralf as he tried to recollect his calm through a sequence of deep heavy breathing, "I've yet to conclude my beef with this bastard. Talking about reality as if it's nobody's business... if I can get my hands on him..."

"Colonel Ralf Jones, I know that what this convict has done is truly unforgivable back then in Yangon, but at the very least he did bring Leona back safe and sound this time round," said Heidern with a calm tone that only served to agitate Ralf even further as he remembered what has gone on back then in their mission at Myanmar.

"_Well it's pretty much interesting for a fight, huh?" smiled the dishevelled blonde decked out in white T shirt and denim jeans before him._

"_Fuck you bloody bastard," snarled Ralf back in reply, "Who in the blue fuck are you?"_

"_Does that matter, Rambo?" replied his would-be opponent in a bored tone as he cracked his bandaged knuckles in excitement, "Be it all those clusterfuck bombings right now or everybody running around like headless chickens... it doesn't matter if I can get one hell of a good fight here. You're a soldier so you should know very well that reality has always been a bitch. The only difference is the kind of hell we've seen and gone through... so much for that American Dream both for the great US of Ass and this country alike..."_

"_Oh you're so fucking dead, you damned brat," growled Ralf Jones as he prepared to face off with that one person who has truly pissed him off big time, "Let me tell you what is reality when I'm done with mopping you with the ground we're standing at."_

_Upon those words, the fight would be ignited after those ending words._

"_Well now... let's see if we can do something about my boredom..."_

**X X X**

_Metro City Prison_

"So apparently a case of court-martial will be on the cards then?" said Cody as he chewed on his roll of weed, "Sucks to know that no good deed went unpunished..."

"Stop that will you," replied an attractive young blonde cop with her hair cut short, "You've gotten yourself into enough trouble that is."

"But shit isn't lit up, Lucia!" protested Cody as his old time friend snatched the offensive item from his mouth.

"Cody, _that's _the exact reason why you started that mass brawl last time during our high school days!" shot back Lucia Morgan as a couple of veins popped up in her head, "What started out as an attempt to prove that LGBTs don't smoke weed by default as much as the 'normal' people as per stated by you ended up into that incident where you've managed to put thirty football jocks into the ICU!"

"Well I've got no choice on that front," sighed Cody in a show of mock remorse, "You know me at that time. I don't mind people calling you a faggot because you're one and you've pretty much outed yourself years ago. But for Jessica..."

Upon Cody's tone trailing off into the bitter end, Lucia Morgan could only feel helpless in the face of reality. Here she was trying to tell her best friend off despite the fact that she's the head of the Metro City SCU and him being an escaped felon back into jail. But yet when it comes to Jessica Haggar, both of them would feel the pain over what had contributed to that acrimonious break up years back then. For Cody, it was that of resentment. For Lucia, it was the fact that the bonds have been sundered beyond redemption. Especially given the fact that she had been close friends with the pair all the while. If Jessica was that one person outside her family to accept her as fellow human being, then Cody would be that one champion fighting for the equality she deserved just like other people around them. To the duo, the fact that she was a lesbian has never mattered.

"Well let's talk about something else," sighed Lucia in exasperation, "We're not going anywhere here..."

"Like how the forensics will prove that I'm innocent of popping that cold chick's cherry? Or maybe her cherry is still intact? But anyway, the fact is that I brought her back safe and sound after that freak show of PTSD."

"Cody, if I've never been your pal, I would have smacked you upside down over the head," growled Lucia as she tried to find something else to change the subject. Finally she's gotten one of a paramount importance. She knew how Cody would react to the news, but yet something would be better than nothing given the painful memories invoked in everything Jessica.

"Well I guess you know about the latest terrorist attack on the British parliament building..."

**X X X**

"Well, that was one hell of a clusterfuck you've done here my friend," mocked an androgynous youth with shoulder length white hair held up with a hairband, "I wonder how many casualties you've caused when you released the entire fireworks sequence throughout the whole of Downing Street..."

"What are you?" whispered the Japanese youth as he locked stares with the unknown individual decked out in the same color as him.

"Me? Well... let's see..." mused the offending lad as his mischievious grin warped into something much more sinister, "I can tell you my name, but provided you let me see for myself what Bushinryuu is all about, deal?"

"I don't think I remember asking for your name," replied the cold ninja as his detached aura began to intensify ten fold, "Let me ask you one last time: _What_ are you?"

"Oh ho ho," smirked his counterpart, "I'm truly sorry, but I don't remember swinging the wrong way. I prefer to bang hot chicks rather to let someobdy else doing my ass in... and by the term hot, I guess a certain Italian will do perfectly. As I like to say to myself, a world class hoe should have the legs and boobs of steel..."

Just as the repulsive sneer had started to surface, the ninja delivered a palm hit attack surrounded with a visible burst of ki. The very nature of the move closed the distance between them within a single blink of an eye with the attack connected at the very same instance. The resultant hit detonated the yellowish aura in an explosive manner which could penetrate even the most resilient of defense, but yet the white haired jester managed to evade the attack just as the moment of explosion was initiated, hence the fact that the reach of the attack went out of range.

"Wow that's really close..." sighed the joker in relief as his very expression showed otherwise, " I remember that move... Ganshin, better known as the your very own kidan. If I remember correctly, this is the one technique unique to the different shihan level warriors whose individual ancestors have conceived right from the moment where Bushinryuu was born. And of course I remember seeing one individual like you in this aspect. A Bushin ninja as well... _and a hot Japper whore with an all-action attitude to boot no less_."

"Do not test my patience, bakemono..." snarled the Bushin shinobi as it was visible that he was nearing the cracking end, "I don't know how you managed to know Maki, but..."

"Oh no no no! You've got it all wrong!" protested the other party as he held up his hands in a show of feigned innocence, "I never touch her, let alone know her! But I'm pretty glad that you told me her name... well I would want to have a longer chat here. You know, people tend to see you as boring but yet compared to all those idiots in the past, trolling you is the real blast. Even that moronic red head can't compare to you and I'm speaking from experience after I poked a major hole into his half assed Yasakani ego. Perhaps we will meet again. Maybe you will know my name as well... _Guy-kun..._"

Upon these ending words, Guy could only look on in response as he managed to swiftly recollect his calm just as quickly. For some weird reason, he knew that the unknown entity before him was laughing at him and mocking all that he has fought for. He remembered the twisted faces of the father and son upon their own death... the victims who died under his hands via that very move he had used to attack that phantom who just disappeared. He has never felt remorse for their demise though. The very nature of their acts and possible consequences meant that he couldn't take any chances especially given the likelyhood that the ruling politicians would let them get away unscathed from the law.

The powers-that-be would always reach their zenith much faster than anything else if the media empire was their base. But yet upon reflecting back on the people sacrificed for the sake of a Bushin shinobi's own obligations all the while and not just those in this most recent episode, Guy could only feel a sense of nothingness as he reflected back on what he had learnt all the while prior to his return to Metro City which ended up in it's destruction all those years back.

_Order can never exist without Chaos... the purpose of good can never be conceived without evil... hence Chaos can invade Order as the source and evil will start to overflow into the world as the result. To prevent the world from being destroyed from this one and only manner... this is when justice is needed. To sacrifice the minority to preserve the majority. One life for a hundred, ten deaths to save ten thousand lives... this is the very duty of Bushinryuu... the face of reality... the truth of justice itself..._

**X X X**

Yay finally done with this chapter. :D Okay originally I intended this to be a chapter for the thoughts within the relevant characters classified as "the comrades to the main players". But apparently shit has dragged on unto such an extent that only Cody was that one lucky sod. So yeah the whole comrade part will most likely be split up into that of different inidividuals per chapter unless there's actual space to place two or more into the mix. Also if you guys dunno who is the bastard trolling Guy, then you all are too dumb to live. :S At the same time, I won't blame you guys if after reading this chap, you all will end up imagining Cody and Leona banging each other lol! :D

Glosssary:

Bakemono: Japanese term for monster. Literally referring to an existence not being humane in nature.

Ganshin: Loosely translated as "Rock Shatter". This is my own version of Guy's close ranged ki burst attack in Final Fight games and the Namco x Capcom JRPG/ARPG hybrid. Granted the visual nature are absolutely different in their own ways, hence me trying to come up with my own mod of this move. Interestingly enough, the Namco x Capcom version has it's own name. Or rather it's the only one since side scrollers being side scrollers... -.- Also another thing: The penetration aspect of this move is something I've taken straight from the NxC version since I find the short range horizontal burst animation to be so cool. :)


End file.
